typemoonfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Экскалибур
Эта страница о Благородном Фантазме из Fate/stay night. Для просмотра Благородного Фантазма из Fate/Prototype, см. Экскалибур Прото. Для просмотра Благородного Фантазма из Fate/strange fake, см. Экскалибур (Ричард Львиное Сердце).'' |Ekusukaribā: Yakusokusareta Shōri no Ken|Excalibur: Sword of Promised Victory}} — сильнейший и благороднейший священный меч, символ Короля Артура, его можно назвать физическим воплощением её идеалов и символом её героизма. Это её величайший и сильнейший Благородный Фантазм. Происхождение |option2 = Японский| 』！|セイバー}}|option3 = Английский| |}} Экскалибур — Божественное Оружие, высший из святых мечей, сильнейший святой меч, равный сильнейшему демоническому мечу, Граму , совершенное оружие, выкованное богами. Последний Фантазм, выкованный планетой, как кристаллизация желаний всего человечества, хранящихся внутри планеты. Его охраняли существа планеты, Феи, прежде чем Владычица Озера, временно дала его Артурии взамен сломанному Калибурну, и с её смертью Экскалибур вновь вернулся в озеро. Его ножны, Авалон, подаренные вместе с ним, даруют владельцу частичное бессмертие. Хотя это могучий меч, говорится, что Авалон был более ценен для неё. Говорят когда Мерлин спросил, что имеет большую ценность: меч или ножны и получив ответ — меч, он упрекнул короля: «то, что защищает — важнее, чем то, что режет врага». Однако Авалон был утерян, а ему на смену пришёл Невидимый Воздух, который Сэйбер использует во время Войн Святого Грааля, чтобы скрыть меч и свою личность. Его часто путают с Калибурном, первым мечом Сэйбер, из-за их схожей природы по легендам. Калибурн, меч из камня вскоре сломался, а новый меч, подаренный Владычицей Озера, назвали «Экскалибур», но изначально это были две отдельные истории. Позже, они были объединены в единое повествование, бывший меч стал известен как Калибурн, а новый как Экскалибур. Существуют также некоторые дискуссии о том, был ли Экскалибур перекован из Калибурна, или это были два совершенно разных меча изначально. Мечи схожи по своей природе и внешнему виду, хотя Экскалибур больше подходит для использования в качестве боевого оружия. Для меча, Экскалибур обладает хорошими показателями, и почти полностью лишён декоративных украшений, а красиво украшенный Калибурн, позиционировался лишь как символ королевской власти, что делает его неподходящем для боя. Они обладают схожими свойствами основанными на атаках с использованием света, что Широ видит как очевидный вывод из их схожести. Существует теория, что Каладболг такой же меч, как из валлийский мифологии, что делает его прототипом Экскалибура. Атрибуты Несмотря на то что существует много других Благородных Фантазмов, более прекрасных и созданных с лучшим мастерством, Экскалибур — это иллюзия, намного превосходящая их. Его нельзя назвать просто «красивый», называть его так, лишь принижать его. Это святыня, созданная из представлений людей, легенда, сотканная лишь из надежды. Это физическое воплощение молитвы под названием «слава», и в сердцах тех, кто увидел сияние меча, отпечатывается всё: ностальгические, печальные и возвышенные мечты тех, кто попал в кровавый ад, названный полем боя, воинов прошлого, настоящего и будущего, чувствующих страх смерти и отчаяние, и которые всё ещё цепляются за желание: «возвысится». От вида его света Гильгамеш с теплотой вспоминает Энкиду, и даже Жиль де Рэ, погрязший в жестокости и разврате, увидев сияние, вспоминает свет и славу своего прошлого, которые были запечатлены в его сердце, прежде чем оно уничтожает его. Экскалибур имеет форму, типичную для западных мечей, длиной девяносто сантиметров и шириной двенадцать сантиметров, а на клинке выгравированы Письмена Фей, указывающие на нечеловеческое происхождение. Обычно он скрыт Невидимым Воздухом, что затрудняет определение личности Сэйбер и увеличивает разрушительную силу. Однако его освобождаясь от ножен и заряжаясь энергией, наделяется превосходящей разрушительной силой. Его разрушительная сила колеблется в широких пределах — с Невидимым Воздухом его сила колеблется от 80 до 90, а мощность золотой версии достигает 1000. Хотя обычно опознание Благородного Фантазма и личности другого Слуги занимает время, Лансер с одного взгляда на меч смог узнать в ней короля Артура, утверждая, что любая Героическая Душа, прошедшая время и пространство, чтобы поучаствовать в Войнах Святого Грааля, никогда не спутает этот золотой меч с любым другим. Божественное Оружие невозможно воссоздать с помощью Проецирования. Однако Копия Экскалибура — исключение, из-за окружающего мира в котором его создали. Вполне возможно, что Unlimited Blade Works содержит в себе ослабленный Благородный Фантазм с аналогичными способностями. "における複製の限界はどのあたりでしょうか？ 宝具（剣系）の最上位はおそらく だと思いますが、士郎では無理でもアーチャーなら複製可能でしょうか？ そして武器という意味では、現代兵器はどの程度まで複製可能でしょうか？刀剣類までなのか、銃や機動兵器なども可能なのでしょうか？' A：" "、" "といった神造兵器の複製は不可です。似たような性能の、型落ち宝具ならいくつが貯蔵があるかもですが。また、剣が彼の起源になりつつあるので收められる武器は基本、白兵戦縛りになります。}} В мире Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA☆ILLYA это правило остается в силе, но Куро, в теле Илиясвиль фон Айнцберн, используя Карту Класса Арчер удалось спроецировать его и высвободить его истинное имя, что невозможно в обычных обстоятельствах. Хоть и ослабленный, он может превысить силу оригинала при столкновении с воплощённой Картой Класса Сэйбер. Использование thumb|300px|Сэйбер использует Экскалибур против [[Беллерофонта с крыши здания]] Экскалибур преобразует магическую энергию владельца в свет посредством её ускорения с помощью фактора дракона, и за счёт её конвергенции и ускорения увеличивает кинетическую энергию, что позволяет использовать чародейство уровня Божественного Духа. Это «предельная убийственная техника», испускающая свет из кончика лезвия за один взмах меча, несёт в себе энергию, эквивалентную общему количеству магической энергии Артурии. Со стороны это выглядит как огромный поток света, однако лишь его верхушка, волна света, проносящаяся над поверхностью Земли, способна наносить урон, так как остающаяся позади него полоса света является результатом «перемещения» того, что эта атака уничтожает на своём пути. Даже если увернуться от волны, нахождение в непосредственной близости всё ещё может быть опасно из-за высокого напряжения энергии. Благодаря своей силе атаки и он считается одним из величайших Благородных Фантазмов.Fate/Zero — Комната Консультаций Айнцберн 4Fate/hollow ataraxia — Противостояние С точки зрения конкуренции он уступает лишь Эа. Скорость его активации — менее секунды, что немного превосходит скорость активации Via Expugnatio.Fate/Zero — том 4 Это требует некоторого расстояние между ней и противником, а увеличение расстояние лишь увеличивает его эффективность. Для полного высвобождения его сил требуется использование обеих рук, и потеря работоспособности одной руки означает невозможность его полноценного использования. После того как сухожилия в левой руке Сэйбер были перерезаны Гэй Буйде, что привело к потере подвижности большого пальца и невозможности крепко ухватить рукоять меча, статус Экскалибура сменился на Противопехотный. Кукла Захария Эйнсворта, используя Карту Класса Сэйбер, всё ещё в состоянии призвать Экскалибур несмотря на потерю одной из своих рук; однако, только с одной рукой, его точность с Благородным Фантазмом резко снижается до такой степени, что Эмия Широ способен легко избежать взрыва, и оставшаяся рука Захарии получает ранение от атаки. Его классификация среди Благородных Фантазмов — Анти-Крепость, благодаря своим масштабам и разрушительной силе, намного превосходящие Противопехотные и Анти-Армейские Благородные Фантазмы. При его активации, Сэйбер обычно старается направить атаку в небо из-за его разрушительной силы достаточно большой, чтобы сжечь целую когорту из тысячи солдат, выжечь окружающую землю и оставить огромный след на поверхности земли, который никогда не исчезнет.Fate/Zero — том 1 В битве против Райдера, немного задев землю, он оставил расплавленный асфальт и полностью выжег лес на своём пути. В сражении против Берсеркера в Лесу Айнцберн, он оставил достаточно глубокий кратер, чтобы туда могли легко поместится два человека.Fate/stay night Heaven’s Feel — Nine Bullet Revolver При запуске в небо, эта атака рассеивает облака и её можно разглядеть даже за несколько километров. Также он мгновенно, целиком уничтожил Гигантский Ужас, способный мгновенно регенерировать под постоянным натиском атак четырёх Слуг, выдерживая атаки, распыляющие его тело до атомов.Fate/Zero том 3 Затраты магической энергии на его активацию — чрезвычайно высоки, и его невозможно сразу использовать повторно. Активировав Фантазм на глазах противников, позволит им мгновенно выяснить её личность. Из-за этого, она использует его только в крайнем случае, отдавая предпочтение более слабому, но простому в использовании Невидимому Воздуху. Если её противник размером с человека, то фактическая мощность и затраты энергии несколько излишни, по сравнению с необходимой силой и затратами для убийства. Если попытаться использовать его не имея достаточного количества энергии в запасе или без Мастера, активно снабжающего магической энергией, это может привести к мгновенному исчезновению.Unlimited Blade Works День 16 — К храму Рюудо Когда Сэйбер ослаблена связью с Широ, она может выстрелить им только один раз, после чего у неё почти не останется энергии, но вернув себе Авалон, она вернул себе и возможность использовать его несколько раз. Его можно активировать и с недостаточным количеством энергии, но в результате сила Экскалибура будет ослаблена. Использовав его в концовке Night Without Dawn, ей не удалось победить Берсеркера и она едва ли смогла снять хотя бы две жизни, прежде чем мгновенно исчезла, по сравнению с активацией полноценной версии, которая потенциально могла убить его сразу.Ветка Fate — «Ночь без рассвета / Додзё Тайги 8» Однако его разрушительная сила может быть и отрицательной чертой, ограничивающей его использование, так как он может с лёгкостью принести огромные разрушения на окружающую область и убить большое количество людей, если его используют в неподходящей обстановке. Это сделало невозможным использовать его против Арчера в Fate/hollow ataraxia из-за большого риска разрушения Центрального Здания и окружающих его строений. Она может в некоторой степени контролировать мощность выстрела точной калибровкой, но даже в этом случае минимальная мощность может легко полностью уничтожить церковь Фуюки. Расстояние между ней и противником повышает его эффективность, так что можно ограничить его разрушительную силу, если сфокусироваться на ближнем бое. Он также не может быть использован против врагов, которые сражаются на очень близком расстоянии, как Ассасин, который с помощью Цубаме Гаеши мог мгновенно отрубить ей голову, как только она начнёт накапливать энергию в своём мече.Unlimited Blade Works — День 16 — Цвет смерти в палитре природы Разновидности Экскалибур Морганы |option2 = Японский| 』！|セイバー}}|option3 = Английский| }} |Ekusukaribā Morugan: Yakusokusareta Shōri no Ken|Excalibur Morgan: Sword of Promised Victory}}, известный также как , форма Экскалибура, ставшего таким после порчи злом. Так же, как Моргана и Вивиан, феи Озера, могут существовать одновременно как две противоположности, отражающие добро и зло, Экскалибур так же может нести в себе добро и зло. Экскалибур, как усилитель магической энергии своего владельца, также изменяется отражая внутренние чувства и изменения во внутреннем мире Сэйбер, когда она стала «Тёмной Сэйбер» из-за порчи, вызванной Ангра-Майнью из Грааля. Став «Чёрным Мечом Ярчайшего Света», он теперь не скрыт Невидимым Воздухом и изменил свой вид. Теперь, вместо создания разрушительной световой волны из кончика меча, Чёрный Экскалибур накапливает огромное количество магической энергии, покрывающей меч, превращая его в огромный меч из чёрного света той же формы. Но независимо от наполнения светом или тьмой, он остаётся сильнейшим святым мечом. Он может быть использован в атаке с использованием пылающего чёрного пламени, аналогично обычному Экскалибуру, либо, как показано в Fate/unlimited codes, Тёмная Сэйбер может взмахивать получившимся огромным тёмным мечом из магической энергии вверх по дуге несколько раз подряд, использовав технику под названием |Vōtigān: Hiō Tettsui|Vortigern: Hammer of the Vile King}}. Благодаря порче и огромному количеству магической энергии, получаемой от Сакуры, Тёмная Сэйбер может использовать эту версию Экскалибура без ограничений. |option2 = Японский| 』！　～～♪（ジングルベルの鼻歌）|Rider}}|option3 = Английский| }} Несмотря на то, что он смоделирован Сантой как Слугой класса Райдер, Экскалибур Морганы остаётся неизменным в своей функции. Она использует его в качестве «реактивного двигателя» для своих саней, запуская их в стратосферу с огромной силой.Fate/Grand Order - Около недели с Альтер-Сантой Экскалибур Вивиан |option2=Японский| 』！|アーチャー}}|option3=Английский| }} |Ekusukaribā Vuivuian: Yōkō Kirameku Shōri no Ken|Excalibur Vivian: Sword of Sunlight-Glitter Victory}} Despite saying all that about Арчер Class, it turns out like this in the end. Indeed, how childish. "Still, Excalibur was originally something entrusted by the fairy of the lake, so there shouldn't be anything weird even if it possessed the water-attribute". Даже Агравейн would have a strained laugh at that.Fate/Grand Order - Артурия Пендрагон (Купальник) от Master of Chaos (англ.) Секреткалибур |option2 = Японский| |option3 = Английский| }} |Himitsu-karibā: Mumei Shōri-ken}}|Secretcalibur: Sword of Unsigned Victory}} Благородный Фантазм Таинственной Героини X. Обычно орудуя Экскалибуром только в правой руке, X призывает Экскалибур Морганы в левую руку и вызывает поток энергии. Она использует их в качестве ракетного импульса, который отправляет её в сторону противника. Она многократно атакует обоими мечами, а затем подпрыгивает в воздух. Когда она спускается, она кричит «X-калибур», и атакует, скрещивая мечи, создавая X-образный луч, когда она ударяет противника. После Подъёма, оба Экскалибура принимают новый, светящийся и футуристический вид. |option2 = Японский| |option3 = Английский| }} Копия Экскалибура |option2 = Японский| に届かぬ王の剣………『 』！|アーチャー}}|option3 = Английский| }} |Ekusukaribā Imāju: Eikyū ni Haruka Ōgon no Ken|Excalibur Image: Forever Distant Golden Sword}}, ослабленная версия Экскалибура используемая Арчером только в пределах Unlimited Blade Works. Как правило, для Unlimited Blade Works невозможно воссоздать Экскалибур магией проекции, но в Лунной Клети есть возможность усилить кованное железо, чтобы воссоздать класс оружия «святой меч» с худшими параметрами по сравнению с оригиналом. Экскалибур (Карта Класса Арчер) Первоначально, Экскалибур и другие вещи, которые превосходят человеческие пределы, божественные конструкции, не могут быть спроецированы. Как аргумент, даже если бы это было возможно, то человек не является пользователем и, следовательно, не может высвободить истинное имя. However, the previous Ilya did just that, weakened as it was, its output still exceeded that of the original. It is noted to be an "advanced exploit" that Kuro is unable to fully replicate upon manifesting a body of her own, so its ability is likened to a "paper mache version", когда она проецирует его снова как стрелу Сломанного Фантазма. Ссылки }} en:Excalibur fr:Excalibur pl:Excalibur Категория:Благородные Фантазмы Категория:Благородные Фантазмы ранга A Категория:Мечи Категория:Противопехотные Благородные Фантазмы Категория:Благородные Фантазмы типа Анти-Крепость